You're An Amazing Father
by caromal
Summary: Because I know you all wanted to know what was up with that huge book that Nathan was reading at the end of 7.16. Complete Naley fluff.


**This is what happens when a 16 year old girl is waiting impatiently for the season finale of OTH to come on. Naley takes over her brain.  
Based on the last scene in 7.16, because I know you were all wondering why Nathan was reading that huge book, and what that huge book was. This is my take on it. Just a little fluff. (:**

Disclaimer: No, I don't own OTH.  


**Oh and I made up the book Nathan's reading, btw haha.  
**

"Your family's crazy." Nathan concluded. Haley scoffed, rolling her eyes.

"Whatever dude, what time does Scott Free come on?" She smiled, feeling the rumble of laughter in Nathan's chest.

"Ooh, good one." Nathan said, pulling Haley closer into his chest. Haley smiled as she closed her eyes, trying to summon sleep upon herself. On any other given day, she could fall asleep in no time, usually waking up so early every morning, and being so comfortable againts Nathan's body made sleep a whole lot easier, but the events of this crazy day kept replaying in her mind, making sleep almost impossible. About an hour later, Haley looked at the clock. 12:30 am. Ugh, she hated insomnia.

"You awake?" Haley whispered, peering shyly up at Nathan. She watched as he didn't move, only the slight rise and fall of his chest indicating he was breathing evenly.

Damn, he was asleep. Haley's eyes wandered their bedroom, until she saw the book Nathan had been reading before he fell asleep. She had wondered why Nathan had been reading such a thick book - I mean, we were talking about _Nathan Scott_, the only thing he read were magazines about basketball. It was a hardcover book, but the cover had been taken off. Haley wondered why she never asked him what he was reading. She opened the book and read the first page.

**HOW TO BE A GOOD FATHER**

Haley had to stop the giggles that almost eruppted from her chest when she saw the title. She looked adoringly at her sweet husband, and back down at the page. It was wrong to find this funny. It was absolutely adorable. It was funny how Nathan went out and bought a book, but even more funny that it was a "How To..." book. Haley stopped her internal giggling and thought about why Nathan didn't think he was a good father. He was an amazing father!

_Hmm. Maybe I could use this to my advantage._ Haley pondered. She turned the page to chapter one, which was labeled: NEWBORNS. She skipped to chapter 7, the chapter that Nathan had bookmarked, labeled: 7 YEAR OLDS.

"Perfect." She whispered, continuing her reading.

_**"Seven year olds are a pretty hefty bunch. They think they're old enough to do some things alone, but in truth, they are still very young and naive. If you're wife/partner and child don't believe this, and want to let them do things by themselves, well, this is how your conversation should go:**_

Wife: (Insert your name here), I think we should let (insert kid's name here) go to the park by himself today. He/ She's 7 years old, he/she's old enough. In 2 years, he/she'll be nine, and then 11, and then 13, and then 15, and soon enough, he/she's moving out! We need to let him/her make his/her own mistakes.

Child: Yeah, daddy!

You: (insert child's name here) You are still young and naive...

Child: What does naive mean?

You: ...and you could get kidnapped or something!

Wife: Oh don't be ridiculous. cree

You: It's a no. And that's final. Come on, (insert kid's name here). I'll take you to the park.

See! You avoided having your child kidnapped. Now if that's not a good father, I don't know what is."

After Haley finished reading, she had to laugh out loud about how absurd this book was. Was it written by a 12 year old or something? What scared her was, if Nathan didn't have this book, would he have let Jamie go to the park by himself? She looked over at a still sleeping Nathan, uninteruppted by her laugh. He was an excellent father, and she knew that, but now was the time to put him to the test that he had evidently been preparing for.

~The next morning~

Haley rolled over in her sleep, only to bonk heads with Nathan. The both laughed at the unusual morning wakeup. Nathan opened his heavy eyelids to stare into a sea of deep brown. He smiled as he leaned closer to kiss his wife good morning.

"How'd you sleep last night?" Nathan asked, hitching himself up on one elbow as Haley climbed out of bed. She was smiling like an idiot, and Nathan had no idea why. Haley rubbed her tired eyes, yawning, but somehow keeping that permanent smile on her face.

"That should answer your question." Haley laughed, walking to the bathroom to turn on the shower. She winked at him before closing the door. Nathan chuckled and fell back onto the bed, the events of the day before replaying in his mind. Had his cool, calm and collected wife really have a catfight in their pool? That was probably why she was acting all grinny, because she couldn't believe that she had fought with her sisters, either.

Nathan looked around the room, waiting for Haley to be done in the shower. He found his How To Be a Good Father book lying on the ground beside Haley's side of the bed. His brow furrowed as he pondered how it could've gotten there. Then he realized that Haley probably read it. And was going to make fun of him because he had a stupid How To book.

"Ugh!" Nathan groaned, putting his hand on his forehead. _That _explained Haley's creepy smiles at him. "Wait a sec..." Nathan said to himself. He knew Haley. And he knew that she was going to go about this in a creative way. He looked at the page and saw how the corner was folded down, even though Nathan had a bookmark in it. Haley always folded the corners of her books down to mark her spot, so that meant that Haley only read the first page about letting your child go to the park by themselves. All of a sudden, Nathan had a plan.

~Later that day~

Nathan's stomach took over his mind as he smelt the delicious aroma of grilled cheese coming from the kitchen. After a grueling workout at the gym, it was just what he needed.

"Hey," Haley said as Nathan walked in the kitchen. He walked over to her and kissed her on the cheek, wrapping his arms around her.

"Smells awesome," he said, nuzzling his nose into the crook of her neck. Haley laughed and reluctantly pulled away from Nathan.

"That may smell awesome, but you do not." She joked, handing him a grilled cheese. Soon, Jamie came running into the kitchen once the smell hit his bedroom.

"The way into a man's heart is through his stomach," Haley muttered under her breath as she gave Jamie his lunch. After she made her own lunch and they were all sitting at the table together, Haley decided to take her plan into action.

"So, Jamie, I was thinking...do you want to go to the park _by yourself _today?" Haley exclaimed, making her eye's wide to add effect. Nathan's head snapped up from his grilled cheese as he remembered his book.

"Haley..." Nathan started to say, but Haley cut him off.

"Nathan, I think we should let Jamie go to the park by himself today. He's 7 years old, he's old enough. In 2 years, he'll be nine, and then 11, and then 13, and then 15, and soon enough, he's moving out! We need to let him make his own mistakes." Haley finished, reciting the book perfectly. Nathan's jaw dropped open for a split second, recovering quickly. He knew Haley would never let Jamie go anywhere by himself for another good 10 years, after he got kidnapped a few years ago, so he decided to take _his_ plan into action.

"Yeah, I think you're right. Hurry up and finish your lunch son, and head to the park by yourself!"

"YAY!" Jamie exclamied, quickly gobbling up the rest of his lunch. Haley stared at Nathan increduously. But the book, the book said... what?

"Uh...Jamie, wait one second. Let me talk to your father for a minute." Haley got out of her chair, and Nathan followed. She went all the way up to their bedroom, grabbing his book. She flipped to the page that she had folded the corner over, and read the dialouge again. Yup, just like she thought. Nathan was supposed to disagree with her letting Jamie go to the park alone. Nathan stood in the doorway, watching Haley read intently. He had to smile at how seriously she was taking this. She dropped the book on the bed and walked over to Nathan, who was still smiling at her. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and he instantly pulled her closer from her waist.

"You're an amazing father." She whispered, looking into Nathan's pure blue eyes. "I don't know why you got that silly book."

Nathan knew one day he would have to explain himself. "I don't know, I guess I just feel guilty for being away from you and Jamie so much because of the NBA, and I feel like that doesn't make me the greatest father. I mean, what dad is away from his son for half the year? What husband doens't get to hold his wife for half the year? Not good ones..." Nathan said, a look of dejection crossing his face. Sadness washed through Haley as she saw the look of guilt and hurt in Nathan's eyes. She kissed his cheek, slowly trailing until she reached his lips. They kissed with so much passion, it took away the pain Nathan was feeling. When they came up for air, Haley spoke again.

"You are an _amazing_ father. Never forget that. And you are definitely the best husband too." She said slowly, making sure Nathan understood. He nodded silently, the pain being replaced a look of complete love and devotion. He picked Haley up, getting a giggle out of her, and laid her on their bed. He lay ontop of her, making sure not to put all of his body weight on her, and kissed her intensley. Just as the moment was building, a small voice from the bottom of the stairs interuppted their makeout session.

"Can I go to the park now?"

__**The End.  
**

**Soo.. R&R? Lol :p  
Eek! An hour and a half until the OTH season finale! Excited!**


End file.
